<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentle Kisses by sunflowertaron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614124">Gentle Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron'>sunflowertaron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taron Egerton - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Taron Egerton fanficiton, Taron Egerton fic, Taron Egerton imagine, Taron Egerton request, taron Egerton fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:  Hi! I was wondering if you could write an imagine where the reader is pregnant with a baby girl, but she feels insecure about her body and Taron tries to help her with her insecurities?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentle Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I squinted my eyes when as the light from my window blinded me. I was never a morning person, nor do I want to be, but the next few years will be rough on my body with our baby girl. I slowly sit up, comfortably sitting up from the bed while holding onto my stomach. Little girl seems to wake me up usually around eight in the morning, kicking me awake. I shuffle into the bathroom and relieve my bladder. After washing my hands and cleaning my face, I stare at myself in the mirror. My eyes are becoming baggy and my face has added weight. I feel disgusted as I think about Taron seeing this every morning. I remove my robe to start the shower, hoping to make myself feel better. As the water heats up, I notice the stretch marks that keep growing across my stomach. I trace the outline of them and release a small tear. I’ve never been small. I’ve always had stretch marks, but my body keeps changing every day and I can’t seem to catch up on my appearance and feel comfortable with myself. I know that what’s growing in my body is something beautiful and precious, but I can’t help but feel repulsed by my image. Shaking my head and swallowing the lump in my throat. Stepping in the shower, I wet my hair and let the warmth wash away my stress. I quickly clean myself and step out of the shower, immediately drying my body and wrapping the robe around me once again. A soft hum from downstairs rings your ears, notifying you that Taron has arrived back home from shooting scenes. These past few weeks have been tough trying to arrange a schedule for the two of us, but the midnight scenes will be over shortly. Grabbing my hairbrush, I walk into our bedroom and set down on the bed. I point the remote to the television to have some background noise before I start brushing out the tangles out of my curly hair. Footsteps lead into our bedroom before the door is opened. Taron’s face looks worn and tired, but he smiles as soon as he sees you.</p><p>“Good morning baby,” he greets, kissing your cheek, “and good morning baby girl,” kissing your clothed stomach. Taron’s presence always lifts your mood up. His voice alone could calm a stormy ocean.</p><p>“Good morning hun, how was everything?” you ask, setting your brush down to take his bags from him to put them away/</p><p>“It’s okay babe, I got it, set down and rest,” he gently commands, “and our shooting scenes were strenuous and really worked my body but I feel so much better now that I’m home to our little family.” he beams from the closest. You watch him undress from his clothes into his black sweatpants and white t-shirt. The view alone makes you want to cuddle into him. He comes by the bed and lies beside you.</p><p>“You smell so sweet.” He hums, pulling your hair behind your ear and kisses your cheek.</p><p>“You wanna cuddle before you doze off to sleep? Or I could shut the drapes and go downstairs?” you ask, lying on your side and running your fingers up and down his arm. He sets up and pulls the comforter over him.</p><p>“No, stay with me sugar baby,” he teases, opening the comforter for you to join him. Your grip onto your robe, hoping it wouldn’t rise as you snuggle into the sheets and comforter. You lay your head onto his chest as he wraps his arm around your shoulders.</p><p>“I really miss doing this. I wish we had time to do it often.” his jaw moves up and down while he speaks as he rests it on your head. “Did you sleep any good last night? I’m sorry I had to leave before you fell asleep, shooting will be done soon, I promise.</p><p>“I slept okay. Our girl woke me up about an hour ago though. She always seems to do that when you’re almost home.” You say, rubbing circles onto his clothed stomach.</p><p>“She’s so cute, I can’t wait until we meet her,” he says as you hear the smile in his voice. You hum in agreement and snuggle into his chest more. Your eyes begin to droop, begging you to close so you could rest some more. Taron’s fingers gently trail down from your shoulder to your sides and your eyes shoot wide open. You pull your robe tightly against you and move around to get comfortable again.</p><p>“Hey, love, what’s the matter?” he asks with concern laced in his voice. You begin to worry that he may have noticed that.</p><p>“Oh nothing, just needed to readjust,” you try to assure him, but he doesn’t buy it.</p><p>“I saw that…are you feeling okay?” he asks as he rubs your sides once more. This time you tense because it would be too obvious. You hum a yes, trying to move on from the conversation.</p><p>“You know that you are absolutely gorgeous, right? There’s no need to hide from me love.” He whispers, running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Well I don’t feel like it, to be honest,” you admit. “Taron my body is changing so much, and I feel so disgusted and I wouldn’t be surprised if you were repulsed by me.” You whisper that last part. Taron shifts around to where he’s in your view and grabs ahold of your chin, forcing you to look at him.</p><p>“Y/N, please let me know more often when you feel this way. I can’t begin to describe how stunning you are as a pregnant woman,” he stares into your eyes and it causes you to blush, “I love every single inch of you.” He says while undoing the robe’s belt. You quickly tense but release as soon as you do, knowing Taron is trying to take care of you. “Your belly is growing our baby, how could I ever be repulsed by that?” he whispers, rubbing your belly,</p><p>“I know you never cared for my stretch marks, but they just keep growing and getting bigger and I don’t love them at all.” You quietly admit. Taron’s eyes go soft as your words stumble from your mouth. He leans down, looks up at you for assurance, and places light kisses along your belly. Kissing each visible stretch mark while he rubs your sides.</p><p>“I’ve never been so attracted to you before. Your body is so soft...” he kisses another mark, “so smooth…” then he begins trailing kisses along your chest, “and so beautiful,” trailing more kisses along your neck and up to your lips. You smile into the kiss and hold onto his arms.</p><p>“You mean every word?” you release and stare into his eyes.</p><p>“I swear by it.” He then presses his forehead against yours and presses his knee between your thighs. You hum by the small amount of friction as he presses kisses along your cheeks and forehead. “Please tell me whenever you have these thoughts, I want you to love your body as much as I love it.” he trails off as he grabs your thigh and wraps it around his hip. “Tell me so I can take care of my beautiful, pregnant lady.” He winks and trails kisses along your neck. You smile and bring him back up to his lips, physically thanking him for giving you the encouragement to love yourself more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>